


Dragon Age: Lother-pocolypse, The Dalish Reckoning

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennel_Boy and I once decided that chapter one of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4705091/chapters/10743908">Hard Way Home</a> would have been very different if Jael had control of the story. A week later, in a fit of coffee-fueled silliness, I spent a few hours and came up with this... um, piece of memorable art?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age: Lother-pocolypse, The Dalish Reckoning

[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/11_3.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comicone_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comicpamel2_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comictwo_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comic%20three_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comicfour_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comicfive_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comicsix_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comic%20seven_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comic%20eight_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comicnine_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/conic%20twn_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/comiceleven_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/99_1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/2121_2.jpg.html)


End file.
